Everbody Breaks A Glass
by happysmilebtr
Summary: its been a year since finn's break up with rachel. he got over it and all's good, he still is in contacts with her. he moved back to lima and took over the glee club for mr. shue, but his dating life isnt going so well. what happens if he finds love in school but not where you would least expect it (picked up after 04x04 the break up)
1. Prologue

(authors note **i do not own glee in any way or form, all rights go to fox and ryan murphy productions.**)

its a new year here in mckinley high. with a few changes there. tina, artie, sam, blaine, and brittnay have graduated from school which means jake and marley are the lead singers for the glee club which also means they need new members to join. mr. shuester has left lima to go on with the educations program in washington d.c. and has left lima, ohio and put finn in charge of the glee club. it gave him some time to think about it but finn agreed to take it over. speaking of finn, he's doing all right. he still is in good contacts with rachel after the break up, is a bit heart broken but moved on from her. but he is single which means he's open. no matter of that now, its time to hold the glee auditions here in the school. with the help of kurt, finn has this

(ok so short but im stuck on my other story that im writing on here. **but** i'm holding auditions for 6 people (3 boys and 3 girls) to be in this story :). so its open to all if interested feel free to comment below with the following info; once you do that, please follow the story to find out if your character got in or not. and if pming me your character info, title the message _even i break glass_. so yes just because it says finn h. it will also follow the story on some new directions members.)

+**name (full name, could include middle name if wanted)**

**+nicknames (if wished, including insults, its glee after all)**

**+birthday**

**+age**

**+what grade**

**+likes (at least three)**

**+dislikes (at least three)**

**+possible friends? (which are the new characters or the new characters from last season)**

**+short bio**

**+sexuallity**

**+audition song?**

**+what other 5 songs will they sing?**

**+at least three storylines**


	2. quick update!

ok just a quick update, i got two people in for their auditions so yay for them :) new chapter, am working on it so patient my readers :P also, to clear things up, sexuality means are you striaght, bisexual, gay, or lesbian and storyline is an idea for a chapter. i had to clear that up for some people so yeah :)


	3. New faces

(authors note, finally, the chapter we all have been waiting for! so without further ado, here is the first full chapter :) **i do not own glee (though i wish) in any way or form, all rights go to fox and ryan murphy productions.**)

* * *

**_FINN'S POV_**

looks like lima drew me back in. do i regret it? no i actually don't. it's a whole new year for me and i'm starting fresh. even if it means taking over the glee club for mr. shue, i'm cool with it. so what i didn't finish the army (don't get me started on that please) or get into college. i'm perfectly fine with where i'm at in you're wondering. so a few things have changed in mckinley, i have taken over glee club for mr. shue so he can do that education thing in D.C. sue and coach beist still teach so that also mean mr. figgins is the principle which i question how he still is. my plan for this year is simple, win nationals. there's no room for taking breaks (well once in a while doesn't hurt) and definitely and i do mean definitely, NO RELATIONSHIPS! period. i mean, have you _seen_ what happened with me and rachel? yeah wasn't to pretty if you remember it at all! sure i got over it and forgave rachel but it still stung me, you know? well hopefully glee club won't be_ so bad like it always starts off in the beginning of the year right?_

_**MARLEY'S POV**_

so last year was good, this year will be better. i finally got jake to get rid of that stupid kitty, how she sickens me. jake is a hard nut to crack but once you get used to him, which is what i have done and i'm proud of it thank you very much. well enough about that, we lost, we didn't get to make it to nationals last year but maybe with the new glee coach who looks pretty cute, may help us win. i mean he, finn or should i say mr. hudson, won nationals in high school so he knows what he's doing which is good, right? anywho i'm at my locker and puting away my stuff when i see jake walking up to my locker eeekkk! ok keep calm and cool marley _hah! like that's going to happen_ i told my little voice to shut up and is smile at jake "hey" he said "hi, so how was your summer?" i asked "pretty good, your's?" he asked. he asked how my summer was! _oh god if you keep it like this, you're going to fangirl faster then some justin what's his face fan!_ sometimes i hate that voice but it may have some point _may? i always do honey_ "marley?!" "what?" i asked looking at jake, my little agure with my voice let me space out "i asked are you ready to go to glee club with me?" jake asked while i nodded my head "yeah sounds good" i said closing my locker. see i was smooth _uhu, let's see how the rest of the year unfolds, shall we?_ i mentally slap that voice in my head and walk into the choir room with jake and sit in. it looks small, not going to lie. without sam, tina, and artie. it looks small. blaine is still here, somehow, he failed senior year! i don't know, maybe it had something to do with his break up with kurt but from what i heard, they are getting close so all is well. but unique, joe, sugar, rory, are still here in the glee club so its good. all we need is six more people in the glee club and we can start rehearsing "ok guys first order of business, welcome to a new year here in mckinley high" finn stated when he walked into the room "second as we all know, we lost at regionals but, fear not. i think i may have some ideas that could work for getting us to nationals and winning" he beamed and everyone agreed. something tells me i'm going to like mr. hudson a lot.

_**JENNA'S POV**_

"hurry it up ladies, you make obama's votes faster!" i never got how my sister survived with coach sylvester. it's day one of the first year of high school and she's already making us run laps. IN THE RAIN. this women is insane! i swear i feel bad for brittany when she was in school with coach. oh i forgot to mention, i'm jenna pierce. yes i'm brittany's sister and no i'm not a blonde nor am i dumb. i'm a brunette if you guys are wondering. just because my sister wasn't smart, doesn't mean i am dumb. i was running around the track when i saw someone sit on the bleachers. i was a bit far to see who it exactly was but when i got closer to the bleachers i noticed it was blaine. sigh, how he makes me have butterflies. i have met him once from brittany and i was **hooked** to him. now's my year to get him and be mine. i smile at blaine and he gives me a small smile back. yes! i'm doing a happy dance inside my head _oh calm your clams, it's just a smile. it's not like he asked you to be mrs. anderson_ i so hate the little voice in my head, they say the little voice in your head is supposed to help you right? well mine doesn't! instead it just hates on me _oh jenna, sweet naïve jenna. i do help you. but you need to get some bitch talk to help you get you on the track in life_ yeah yeah, whatever. after a mile longer of running, i head back into the locker room and change. as i walk out of the locker room, i pass the glee sign up sheet. i sigh. i want to join but i can't let my reputation go down hill _oh pish posh now, we both know you love to sing, so join._ it's not that easy, i **care** about my status and i so do not want to get slushied! i like to be slushie free thank you very much. _uhu, i'm giving you a month, tops and you will be dancing to show tunes_ i could so tell that voice had a smirk on her face. i think i'm going to need to name my voice, it feels normal unlike calling it 'voice' or 'it' no matter. i don't need to be in glee club, pfft of course not. i have being popular and cheerios and "hi jenna" kitty. _speak of the devil_ "so i was thinking, want to have fun?" kitty smirked. oh no, when she smirks, it's never good. "umm yeah, sure what?" i asked her "how about we help the gleesers (mash up of glee and losers) cool down" i rasied my eyebrow and she takes out a cup of slushie from behind her back "you in buddy?" ugh i hate how she thinks we're 'best friends' let me asure you, we're not "sure what do i got to lose?" i asked. so the plan was simple, see the people from the glee club and slushie them which we did to every single one, including blaine. it hurt like i was being stabbed by ten million needles at the same time. i guess that's what you get for being popular right? _oh god you don't know him! stop acting like you do and get your head out of the hole, and get him! simple as that sweet cheeks_ i'm going to have to agree with the voice. now how to get blaine?

**_ADRIANA'S POV_**

i walk to my locker and grab what i need. as i pass the buliton board of all the club sign ups, i write down my name under the glee sign up sheet and smile. i turn my back and see the choir room. i tilt my head to the side and slowly walk in "hello?" i ask, hoping no one is in here and to my luck. no one was. i sit down on one of the chairs and take a guitar, then strum along to my favorite song and softly sing a bit from it

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

i smile a bit and heard someone clapping. i look up and see a guy. _no shit sherlock it is! _i mentally roll my eyes at my little voice and softly smile "that was amazing" he said walking over to me. his dreads swaying from side to side when he wlaked over to the seat next to me "thanks" i mutter "anytime" he grinned "oh umm i'm adrianna or adri or whatever" i chuckled as i ran my fingers through my hair as he chuckled "adriana sounds good, i'm joe" he said sticking out his hand and i shook it, smiling. "well a voice like that could help us out alot" "you're in glee club?" i asked, standing up and setting the guitar down "yep" he said, popping the 'p' which cause me to smile. "i actually am thinking of auditioning" i told him and he smiled "well can't wait to see you at auditions" he grinned and walked to the door "later adrianna" he said with a wave of his hand and was gone "i'm in love" i said outloud

**_LOLITA'S POV_**

great, just what i needed. getting in trouble on the first day. boy will mom be so proud of me! i slumped in the chair and looked at the desk of some newbie teacher name 'hudson' i snorted, sounds a car name. hah! i crack myself up. i looked up and saw the teacher come in. is it just me, or does he look barely in his twenties? _honey, it's just you_. i leaned back in the seat and smirked "sup teach" he smirked and leaned back in his "sup student" i chuckled shaking my head and tapped my fingers on my lap "do you know why you're here?" he asked, oh please what am i? five? "yep i do sir" "good, then you know that spray painting a teacher's car isn't the right thing to do" he said nodding his head like the dogs in the cars that bob their head. "well i wouldn't say it's a bad thing, i would say i did the car justice" i smirked which caused him to chuckle and he looked at me. ok not going to lie, the teacher looked amazing. perfect eyes, perfect smile who's lips look kissable. ok wait, lolita, chill. he's way older then you, so snap out of it _you go and tell yourself that hun bun_ "well thank you for making my car much more wonderful with the word fuck on the window" he smirked and played with his thumbs "i know, a bit to much but i wanted to express myself and in art i couldn't so i thought, why no" i said shrugging my shoulders. sort of true, i got made at the art teacher who wouldn't let me draw my beautiful made up creature who i name zankoo's (don't ask why) and thought that mr. hudson's car was her car. "so you know what comes next?" i nod my head "yeah yeah, detention. when do we meet?" i asked annoyed. "today, and all the way to the end of the year" he said and my jaw dropped "what? what for?!" i asked looking at him, basically glaring at him "beacuse you wrote fuck, shit, bull shit and many other colorful words on my car" he explained "and your making me stay after school locked up with a bunch of other misfits?" i asked "no" no, what the hell does he mean no? "i'm making you be in my glee club" he smirked. oh hell no he did not just say what i think he just said._ well he said and i quote "be in my glee club" so yes, you head that right_ oh shut up! i stood up and leaned in close to him, our noses we're just 5 inches from touching "listen, i get it. i should be punished but can't my punishment be, oh i don't know, cleaning up the chalk board erassers or cleaning your car? but glee club! that's the most iditoic thing, i have heard in my life" he smirked and chuckled leaning back in his chair. i raised my eyebrow at him "don't worry, that's what i thought about glee clun too" he explained "so you we're in glee club?" i asked and he nodded his head "interesting" "yep now flash-foward to two years and i'm running it" i looked at him "so what? you're like twenty and you're running it? arn't you supposed to be old and you know, old?" he softly laughed which caused me to smirk a bit "you're funny no i'm not old and yes i'm twenty" he said and i sighed "and what happens if i don't do glee club?" i asked, crossing my amrs across my chest which caused my bra to show up a bit from my v-neck shirt. "suspension" he said. i took a deep breath "i can't sing" "and i can't dance and look where it got me, listen lolita right?" he asked and i nod my head "lolita, i'm the teacher and you do exactly as i say, ok?" i give in "ok fine i'll do the stupid club" as i grabbed my backpack "good and one more thing" he said which made me cause to stop in front of the door and look back at him "what?" '"today you're cleaning my it's gunk free" he laughed as my jaw dropped, once again "ass hole" i muttered and walked out of his office, something tells me i will be seeing wonderfull mr. hudson much more often

* * *

(ok so yes, i sucks but i tried to get the new character's in (which i thank adribenavides and Ndchick7 for their audtions :).) now you get a glimps of what's going to happen in the story. any favorite's yet? lol oh and my question goes to the two girls who submited character's, can you guys pm me a link to a girl picture on how you want you're character to look like? normally i would post it as a picture **in **the chapter but since on fanfic you can't, i'm asking for a link. if you can't then it's ok i can find out for you :) oh and i have one more spot for a girl and three more open spots for a guy for the story so if you know anyone who is interested, feel free to tell them. ok now i'm done talking :P)


End file.
